A year without rain
by 77Leto77
Summary: A Pokémon mystery dungeon fanfiction, M rating for future chapters with blood and gore, suggested themes, and cursing.
1. Five years later

Author's note:

Well this is my very first story i've ever made and posted online so don't expect too much from me ^^". Before you start reading there are somethings that you need to know that isn't told in the story. This is a fan-fiction based off the pokemon mystery Dungeon games and follows team Sky Fire, Which consist of a Shinx[[Anter]], Charmander[[Zip]], and an Eevee[[Noa]]. The first chapter is in the future of the story where the three of them are in their final evolutions and will move into a flash back. So without further delay i present to you A year without rain, part one.

As the sun began to set over the ocean shore the sky turned magnificent shades of red and pink. Anter walked across the sand slowly as he watched the natural display of the sky. It was hard to believe how long he had been away from this amazing sight that he used to see on a daily bases. It had been five years, five years away from his hometown, and five years since he last saw his friends. As he walked further down the shoreline he soon found the place he was looking for. A small cave carved out at the side of a cliff that had a small flickering light coming from a fire in it. As he proceeded towards the cave he could hear the two distant voices of his old teammates that he hasn't seen in the past five years. As he finally reached the cave he took a deep breath to relax himself to appear calmer then he really was. As he entered the cave he found his friends, Noa, A shiny female umbreon and Zip, a rather large charizard. They were smiling and exchanging small chat over what they had been doing the past years. The first to notice his arrival was Noa, who happily smiled at him as he came closer to the group. "Hey guys. Long time no see?" He said smiling a bit as his teammates nodded at him with smiling faces.  
>"Yes Anter, it has been quite a long time." Noa said smiling a bit as she walked over to him and raised her paw up for a high-five. Anter chuckled a bit as he hit his paw against hers as he looked up to Zip. "I see your still the same muscle bound punk like when I last saw you." He taunted the larger Pokémon who puffed a flame at him in annoyance.<br>"And you still don't know when to pick your fights do you?" He taunted right back as the old rivalry kicked back up once again just like it was five years ago. Anter laughed a bit with a smirk on his face.  
>"You really don't change at all do you, still can't take a joke." He said smiling, Noa laughing lightly at the two of them.<br>"Alright you two that's enough. Now shall we fulfill the promise we all made?" She asked her two larger teammates who smiled a bit before nodding as they went further into the cave. As they kept going further into the dark cave Zip took the lead, using his tail as a flashlight Noa keeping close to his side.  
>"Still haven't gotten over that old fear?" Anter asked in a bit of surprise as he walked behind them, his yellow eyes glowing bright, piercing through the darkness.<br>"Oh shut up! It's not my fault we became friends at night time!" She complained as Zip and Anter laughed a bit as she pouted before smiling before she saw a torch hung on the wall, unlight. With a huff, Zip light it with his flaming breath, lighting a circular room with three beds made of straw and hay covered in a blanket. There was a chest in the back that had a map on it, held down by two small rocks. In between the three beds was a box with a small note saying: "Do not open." in big bold words. Zip took the not off and tossed it in the torch, letting it burn away quickly. Anter walked up to the box with a smile on his face.  
>"Anyone remember what they even put in here anymore?" Noa asked as she walked up beside him looking at the box.<br>"I don't." Zip said as he joined the other two as they gather around the box. "Well Anter, it was your idea, would you like to do the honors?" Zip asked as he looked at his friend. Anter nodded smiling a bit as he walked up to the box before blowing some dust off of it. He placed his paw on it and lifted the top up slowly as some dust blew out from the inside, causing him to turn away and cough a bit. After a few seconds he lifted the top up all the way and smiled softly at some of the things in it he left behind five years ago. Zip and Noa gathered around him and were soon digging through the box, laughing a bit at old nick-nacks they left in there five years ago.  
>"Hey look! It's our old team badges!" Noa exclaimed as she pulled out one of the three badges that were worn down and have lost their luster. "These were our first team badges weren't they?" She asked the other two smiling.<br>"Yeah, I can't believe we actually kept these." Anter said as he dug around further into the chest and pulled out an old photograph. "Hey guys remember this?" He said as he showed the picture to the others. In the photo the three of them were still in their first stages in front of a tent in the shape of an alakazam head. Zip was in the center of the picture, standing with crossed arm staring straight into the camera with almost no expression on his face at all. Anter was to his left making a peace sign and Noa to his right staring off into the distance, like she didn't know the photo was being taken.  
>"Hey wasn't that taken the day we entered the guild?" Noa asked smiling a bit as she looked the picture over. Zip laughed a bit, saying he looked good even back then, Noa replied with a groan. "Man does this take you back or what?" Noa said as she looked at all the assorted things in the box with her old friends as they began to reminisce their years past.<p>

End chapter one


	2. Day one, making new freinds

Author's note:  
>sorry for such a delay in posting this, but as i kept on writing i realized that my original plans for the chapter would have made it almost twice as long as it is now, so i decided to split it into two chapters instead. So without further delay i give you A year without rain, chapter two:<p>

* * *

><p>As the morning sun rose high into the sky, some of its penetrated through the many leaves and branches, hitting the sleeping Anter under a tree. With some moaning and groaning as he rubbed his eyes, Anter awoke from his peaceful slumber. He yawned as he began to stretch out, letting his bones and joints pop back into place. If there was one thing he wasn't going to miss about being homeless, it was sleeping in the woods, on the ground. After he finished stretching he began to groom himself, getting his fur coat as clean as he could for today's introduction ceremony at the guild. He preferred to look a bit ruffed up rather than a homeless savage to his new guildmates. After he finished he smiled before he bid his final farewells to the woods that served as his home the past couple of years. After one last look around he couldn't help but smile as he began to make his way towards the guild, his new home.<p>

As the large assortments of tents and small buildings made from either stone or wood came into view on the horizon, Anter couldn't help but turn his walk into a jog, and then a run, into a full on sprint. He couldn't wait to be an actual explorer in a guild. As he came to the edge of the town he was panting heavily and his small legs were shaking a little. The town was bustling with activity; shops were open and as busy as ever. The streets were crowded with locals and traveling foreigners alike. He could hardly believe how many people were in one place at one time, it was almost stunning. As he walked through the crowded streets he looked for a sign post or something that could point him in the right direction of the guild. He battled his way through the mass crowds of shoppers at the stores till he was finally able to reach the town square, a fairly large open spot in the center of all the madness that seemed vacant, like the eye of a bad storm. Looking around he soon saw what he was looking for, a town map. Dashing toward the billboard he looked it over carefully till he found the guild on the map. It was just to the south of where he was at now. He couldn't help but smile as he turned and found the small road that lead straight to the guild and began a mad dash, as if he was racing someone there. As he traveled down the small back road he could soon see a tent at the top of a rather large hill. It was in the shape of an Alakasam head with totem poles on either side, showing different Pokemon for each face. As he climbed the hill up to the tent he gazed in amazement how big the totem poles really were, there must have been at least ten or more Pokemon on each pole. As he got to the front of the tent he saw the entrance was blocked off by what looked like a jail cell door. As he tried to get closer he stopped dead in his tracks as a deep voice echoed through his head.

"State your business." The voice echoed through Anter's small mind as clear as day, yet he didn't see anyone around.

"Wh-Who's there?" The small cat Pokemon asked as he panicked a little as he searched for the source of the voice.

"Hey kid calm down!" The voice shouted in Anter's mind. "I'm the gate keeper of the guild, I just want to know what business you have with us." The voice said, trying to calm the small Pokemon down.

"I-I'm the guilds new trainee I was supposes to start today." Anter said as he calmed down a bit, but still searching for the source of the voice.

"Oh so you're one of the new guys huh?" The voice asked, almost chuckling a bit. "Sorry for startling you kid, give me a second and I'll open the gate for you." The voice said as the sound of a lever clicked reached Anter's ears and the gate open up. "There we go, you may enter now." The voice said to the small Pokemon who was still searching for the source of the voice.

"Um, thanks…" Anter said a bit nervous as he walked through the gate. Upon entering the tent, Anter found himself facing towards some downward stairs that seemed to go down into the hill it's self. The steps were made of stone and curved down into a spiral, light by torches hung on the walls. Taking a deep breath Anter started down the stairs treading carefully as he made his way down. After reaching halfway down the stair case he came to what looked like a door out of a castle. It was a large door of solid wood with a pattern of an Alakazam on it. Anter gulped as he pushed the door open and found an empty room. It wasn't considerably large but it was enough for a single person to stay in. There was a box in the middle of the room with a cover on it, along with some assorted papers and a feather ink pen sitting in the bottle of ink. Anter walked into the room slowly and looked around taking a closer look around. There where windows that had been made in the sides of the room and the view was quiet impressive, it overlooked the whole town and beyond to where he used to live. As Anter got lost in his own amusement he hadn't noticed someone else had joined him.

"Quite the view isn't it?" A voice called from the door way, not the same one that entered his head through at the gate. Turning quickly Anter found himself in the presents of an Alakasam, his mustaches reaching down to his feet. "Its quiet rare for me to have visitors at this time of day." He said as he walked over to Anter who backed away a bit to let him get by. "So, how can I help you kid?" He said as he got behind the box desk and began to levitate, as if he was in a seat. Anter stepped up to the desk, watching the physic type carefully.

"Uh, I'm the new trainee. I was told to start living here today in the dorms." He said calmly as he watched for any change in the wiser Pokémon's expression he should be worried about.

"Really? You seem kind of small to be able to pass the entrance exams." The older Pokemon said as he watched Anter's try to hold back his anger about the comment.

"Is that so?" Anter as he clutched his paws on the ground. "Either way it doesn't matter, I passed and that's that." He said trying not to anger the one who overly decided whether or not he stayed or go in the guild. The Alakazam laughed lightly a bit at him as the feather pen floated out of the ink bottle and began writing on a sheet of paper.

"That is true. Well anyways, head back down the stairs to the very bottom, there should be a door. Go inside and you should be in the main lounge with the other new Trainees." He said as he looked over sum papers on the desk. Anter nodded before swiftly turning and heading back down the stairs as fast as his small legs could take him. As he reached the bottom of he found another door, just like the Alakazam said he would. Pushing the doors open quickly he found a small amass of other trainees the guild had recruited. They were mostly making small talk about why they wanted to join the guild and other stuff like that. As he looked around the room to see a lone Eevee off to the side by herself. Her fur was shining silver and her eyes fire red, yet she wasn't the center of attention like most shinys he's seen before. She was almost the exact opposite, she was isolated, not wanting to talk to anyone or vis versa, but Anter walked over to her anyways, hoping he could make her his new friend.

"Hey." Anter said as he walked over to Shiny Pokemon slowly. Her head turned quickly to face him. Her face neither happy nor angry.

"What do you want?" She said as Anter got a few feet from her and stopped.

"I just want to talk. Is that so bad?" He said as he sat on his back legs as he watched the smaller Pokemon turn to face him.

"Well it is if you don't know who you're talking to is." She said her facial expression still blank.

"You could have just asked me my name." Anter said a bit annoyed by her comment. "My name's Anter, you?" He asked as he shifted to a more comfortable sitting position.

"It's Noa." The Eevee said as she sat down with Anter and they began to make small talk until Alakazam came into the room, the doors making a slow creaking sound as they opened. Behind him was a small group of Pokemon, maybe about ten or less total. As he walked into the room the Pokemon got in a straight line behind him.

"Evening." He said plainly as he started to pace in front of them. "My name is Kazam, but from this point on you should address me a guildmaster. You are all here for the same reason, you all want to join my guild and have met or succeeded the requirements for being a member." He said as he stopped pacing and turned to face everyone. "But before you can become an official member of the guild you all need to get in groups of two." He said watching as most of trainees start to scatter to get in lines of two.

"Hey, would you like to be in a team with me?" Anter asked Noa in a rather excited voice. The shiny eevee merely nodded her head as she got in line with Anter. As all the trainees settled down in their groups of two Kazam chuckled a bit.

"Now, when I point to your line I want the person in front to call out a number one through ten. The Pokemon behind me have all been given a number one through ten as well. They will serve as both a teammate and a team manager, they record your team's progress and report back to me directly. Now pick a number." He said as he pointed to the first group, Anter looked back to Noa and began to debate over which number they should pick.

"Number eight, or five." Noa told Anter as the third group picked, which only left two before it was their turn.

"Number five already got picked." He whispered back as the third group called out eight. "I say we go with three." Anter whispered back to Noa, who nodded her head to him in agreement. As the groups before them all picked Anter had goosebumps when it was their turn. "N-number three." He said softly, Kazam chuckled a bit at his choice as he went down the rest of the row. After everyone had chosen their number Kazam walked back to the middle of the rows, right in front of Anter and Noa's line.

"Well now that that's out of the way," He said, turning to the row of Pokémon behind him. "Alright, find your new teammates and get in line with them." He said as he watched the line of ten dissipate to get in line with their new teams. Anter looked back at Noa as they discussed who they might get.

"It has to be that Absol on the far right, she snickered a bit when I said the number three." Anter whispered back to his partner.

"No way, it's got to be that Beedrill that was fifth from the left." Noa argued back as they kept debating.

"Good guesses but both of you are wrong." A voice called out to them. Anter turned quickly to find himself in front of a Charmander that was nearly three times his size. "The names Zip, remember it."

* * *

><p>End chapter two<p> 


	3. Day one, making enimies

Hey all, sorry for such a big delay, but with the holiday's and school starting back up i've had a tough time to find times to work on writting so i apologize for the wait. ALSO i've been told some of the info i use to base my characters abilities are incorrect i'm telling you all right now! I get my info directly from the pokedex website, and not some crummy spin off one, i mean the OFFICAL website so do not complain to me about in correct use of a characters powers or skills, Thank you ^^

_

As Anter and Noa looked up to the larger and possibly strong Pokémon in front of them, they could hear in the distance The guildmaster going on about something involving respecting the higher ups in the guild and stuff like that. Anter only caught about a third of it since he was still in a daze of how big the charmander was compared to one's he had seen before.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Zip asked the two as he reached up to his face. Anter and Noa remained in their daze, stay quiet, mouths still open in shock. "Yo guy's hello~~!" Zip said as he waved a hand in front of their faces.

Anter was first to respond "You're huge…" He mumbled, his eyes still planted on the larger Pokémon.

Zip laughed a bit at this and rubbed the Shinx's head. "You'll get used to I promise." said chuckling lightly as he looked over at the guildmaster as he dismissed the newly formed teams. "Well then, now that we're done here how about I take you guys on a tour of the town around the guild?" Zip asked as he looked back to his new teammates. Anter and Noa nodded as they started to get used to the fact their team leader was about three times their size. Zip turned and walked back to the large door that lead to the large spiral staircase. Anter followed after with Noa staying in the back of the line. After they climbed up the stair way and made it back outside Zip stopped and looked around.

"What's up?" Anter asked as he walked up to Zip's side, looking up at the taller pokemon.

"Gary's not here. He was supposed to be on guard duty." Zip said as he sniffed the air.  
>"Who's Gary?" Anter asked curiously as he tilted his head in confusion. Zip looked back and chuckled a bit at him.<p>

"Oh you'll meet him soon enough." He said smirking as he proceeded down the hill to the road that lead to the town. Anter and Noa looked at each other in confusion before following their leader.

As the group reached the base of the hill Anter had taken to the front of the line, being the overly excited Shinx he was. "Come on! You guys are so slow!" He called back to his teammates.

"It's not that we're slow it's that your too fast." Zip told the boy as he walked up to him, Noa following right behind.

"What's the difference?" Anter said looking at his new leader with a puzzled look on his face.

"It means you should slow down to meet our pace instead of forcing us to keep up with you." He said as he walked past him. "Just a bit of advice for the future." He said looking back over his shoulder at Anter and Noa, who were admiring his sense of wisdom… least till a semi-deep female voice called out to them.

"Don't let that knuckle headed fool you. He's nothing but a power obsessed pervert." An Absol called out to them as she walked down the steps, following behind her was a Growlithe and a Blaziken.

"Shut it Lilly!" Zip growled at the Absol as his hands clenched tight in a fist. Lilly merely laughed a bit at him and replied.

"I'll shut up when you can beat me in fight. And we both know that's not going to happen anytime soon now is it?" She said with a slight smirk as she walked up to him and began to stare him down, her eyes were a dark purple and their gaze was enough to send shivers down Zip's spine.

"Look at him he's shaking! The kids scared of her!" The Growlithe said with a laugh as he walked up next to Lilly and looked down at the Charmander. Zip glared at him, his fist shaking violently, ready hit him right in his muzzle, and he would if the Blaziken didn't interrupt.

"Why wouldn't he be? After all, Lilly nearly killed him last time." He said as he walked up on the other side of Lilly looking down at Zip with a smirk on his face. Anter and Noa both held a puzzled look as the group slandered their leader with insults.

"So are these little pipsqueaks supposed to be your team?" Lilly said as she past Zip and looked down on Noa and Anter, the Blaziken and Growlithe following after her, Noa's eye twitching a little from being called a pipsqueak.

"They look like they'd run home to their mamma's crying after going on their first mission." The Growlithe chuckled as he looked down at Noa with a smirk as the Blaziken kneed down at Anter with a similar smirk.

"Hehehe, why don't you do yourself a favor and go home already, save yourself the humiliation of failing horribly here." He taunted Anter and started poking at his cheek with his sharp claw a bit too hard for Anter's liking. With a growl Anter bit down on the Blaziken's hand hard, his feline teeth digging into his skin and refusing to let go. The Blaziken let out a scream of pain as he began to run around trying to force Anter to fall off his hand. "Get him off me guy's hurry!" He yelled to his teammates.

"Then hold still damn it!" Lilly yelled back as she prepared to use nightshade, moving her head to the side and waited for when the Blaziken stopped before bringing her head back fast enough for a gust of wind to follow her motion. Anter immediately let go of the Blaziken and jumped back and watched as the clueless fool tried to chase after him, not knowing he was now in the direct line of fire of the oncoming night shade.

"Blayze watch out!" The Growlithe shouted too late as the Blaziken received a direct hit from the night shade and was flying into a tree that snapped in half when he hit it, falling just on the other side of it. "Why you little-!" The Growlithe snarled as he fired the strongest fire blast he had ever done before, Anter smirked and merely jumped out of the way with blinding speed, the fire blast passing only inches away from his face, just enough to cause the front fairs around his nose to curl up a bit. The Growlithe snarled until he heard a cry from Lilly as she was hit by his fire blast. Anter had just taken down two out of the three of them by merely moving in the exact location he need to be in to cause the attacks to hit their own teammate. "Why you dirty little runt!" The Growlithe barked out as he started to charge at Anter head on with a powerful take down. With the same speed as when he dodged the oncoming fire blast, Anter in an instant clashed head on landing a direct hit to the Growlithe's chest area with a simple tackle, but it seemed to carry the force of a Giga impact. The Growlithe gasped a bit as the his breath was knocked out of him and he fell right there dead in his tracks. Anter was breathing a bit heavily since moving so fast drained his energy quite a bit. Zip and Noa were frozen in place as they saw the whole fight play out, too amazed to lift a finger to have helped Anter as they saw him take down one of the toughest looking teams in the guild all by himself. Anter turned back to his team with the same goofy smile he had on his face before, as if nothing happened.

"Uh, Zip. Who were these guy's again?" He asked as his breathing evened out and he scratched the back of his head realizing he may have done something he shouldn't have.

"Never mind that lets just get out of here before someone sees us!" Zip said as he grabbed Noa with one arm and Anter in the other as he began a mad sprint into the woods instead of taking the direct route to town, infer of being seen by anyone heading towards the guild.

As Zip's mad sprint finally stopped as he got to the outer edges of the woods on the other side of town he let Anter and Noa go, his breathing heavy and coming in deep slow panting. Noa shook her body to unflatten her fur that had been matted down by Zip holding her so tightly to him. Anter sat down on his hind legs as he looked at Zip with a puzzled look.

"Why did we have to not be seen? Were they some sort of secret agency?" Anter asked in a bit of freaked out voice since he know had the thought that he had just beaten up someone of high power and shouldn't have. Zip waited until his breathing evened out to answer.

"No. they weren't anything like that. *pant* they were just some thugs from the guild who think their "all that" because no one has beaten them before in the guild arena before." He said as he sat down as well, his legs feeling like jelly from running so fast while carrying the others.

"Oh thank Arceus…" Anter mumbled under his breath as he felt a massive weight lift off of his chest.

"Why were they picking on you Zip?" Noa asked in an innocent voice as she walked over to her leader and looked at him curiously. Zip gave out a big sigh before he frowned a bit.

"Well, I'll say it, but I'm not gonna like it." He mumbled as he crossed his legs and looked down at his lap. "A few years back when I first joined the guild I challenged the Absol, Lilly, to a one on one fight in the arena after I grew sick and tired of her constant mocking. She beat me so bad that the nurse said it was a miracle that I even walked away from that fight with my life." He said softly as he looked up at the sky and watched clouds pass by.

"Well that explains her, but what about the other two?" Anter asked as he walked up with next to Noa and looked at Zip.

"Who? Blayze and Keith? Their nothing but he lackeys, they think just because she's there leader that they can boss everyone around like she does." Zip chuckled a bit. Anter was about to say something else but a sweet famine voice rang out to the group before he could get a word out.

"Zip were you waiting for me to pass by here with my team just to see me?" The voice called, it sounded familiar but at the same time different. The three of them looked over at the same time to see another female Absol and behind her a Zorua and a Buizel.

"Hey aren't you-!" Anter started but was stopped when Zip stomped on the smaller pokemon's foot and walked up to the Absol and hugged her.

"Of course I was sweetheart. Why else would I be here?" He cooed with a smile on his as they nuzzled a little bit, Noa getting ready to throw-up from the lovey-dovey scene while Anter wanted to beat the snot out of Zip for stepping on his foot. After the two love birds finished the Absol smiled as he looked at the other two she assumed was Zip's new team.

"So? Are you going to introduce me to them?" She asked smiling.

"Of course." Zip replied smiling as he glanced over at his team with a smile. "Guy's I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Lithe. She's Lilly's younger sister." Zip stated smiling as he watched Anter's jaw almost hit the ground it dropped so far.


	4. End day one, shops and a sad past

As Anter pulled up his jaw from the ground he couldn't help but feel confused with Zip strange relationship. Noa was staring at Zip just as confused as Anter was, for a long moment everyone remained in silence before Lithe broke the silence.

"Well I should probably get back to showing these guys around town; you'd be smart to do the same Hun." She said as she rubbed noses with Zip and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before stepping away from him.

"I suppose I should, shouldn't I?" He answered as he waved her goodbye as she walked of with her team. With a quick pivot on his heel Zip faced the others with a smile on his face. Noa was just thankful the two lovebirds were separated and not being all lovey-dovey anymore, Anter was just staring blankly into space waiting for something else to happen.

"Can we go now?" Noa groaned as she became slightly impatient.

"Sure, I'll give you guys a tour around town." Zip answered and motioned for the other two to follow, which they did.

As the trio entered the town square things were almost the same as when Anter first arrived. The shops were busy groups of Pokemon were exchanging small chat over an ice cold drink. Zip lead them to a rather large tent that looked like it could be two stores in one almost. Inside was what looked like a restaurant but smaller. There were tables throughout the room with holes in the center for some reason with no seats. In the back there was an open bar with a Miltank setting drinks out on trays to be served. Next to the bar counter stood three vulpixs each wearing a white scarf and a name pin on it.

Zip waved hi to the Miltank and the vulpixs before sitting at a table in the far right corner of the room, Anter and Noa following. Zip yelled for three house special drinks and the Miltank nodded with a smile as she began to prepare the drinks.

"What are these holes in the table for?" Anter asked as he looked down the hole in the center of the table with curiosity. Zip replied with a chuckle.

"Just watch." Zip said as the Miltank called a table number and one of the vulpixs approached the counter where the Miltank balanced the tray on her head and set her off. As the Vulpix came to the table she lowered herself to the point she and the tray with drinks could move under the table. Once under the hole in the center of the table she raised herself so the tray was jutting out of the hole and pulled on something on the underside of the table, more then likely a set of stoppers that held the tray in place.

As the Vulpix crawled out from underneath the table she turned to face the three and bowed a little. "Please enjoy." She chimed before speeding off to get the next tray to serve.

"That is so cool." Anter said as he looked underneath the table to see the stoppers that held the tray in place on the table.

"Yeah and the drinks aren't half bad either." Noa added as she took a sip of her drink. Anter soon did the same, his eyes widening a tad as he began to guzzle down his drink.

"It's the most delicious thing I've had in my entire life!" he said with a voice full of both enjoyment and excitement, but both Zip and Noa just stared at him, in honesty the drinks weren't anything exceptional. So why was he so amazed by it like he was?

"H-Hey, Anter?" Zip asked.

"Hmm?" Anter answered as he finished his drink quickly.

"Where did you live before you came here? What was your life style like?" Zip asked, hoping to gain a little info as to why he never had something as simple as drinks before. Anter's mood changed from 'happy-go-lucky' to 'the most miserable person alive' in less then three seconds flat by this simple question. His tail that was once wagging like crazy curled around his feet and his ears drooped down a bit.

"well, I guess you'd find out sooner or later." He mumbled under his breath as he looked up at the other two who were now intent on listening to his story. "When I was little I remember growing up in a small house outside of a town kind of like this one but a bit smaller. It was just me and my parents living together, we didn't have a lot but we made it by just fine. But one day, I woke up to sounds of a crash outside my room. As quietly as I could I got out of my bed and made my way to the door and opened it just enough to take a peek and soon regretted it. Outside my parents had been killed by a Scyther with a scar just under his left eye." Anter said, his voice becoming a bit shaky as he continued as memories of the blood splatters on the walls of his home and the bodies of his parents laying at the feet of a Scyther relayed through his mind, causing him to cringe in fear.

"Why didn't you go to the town for help?" Noa nearly screamed at him, Anter only looked down, his face still holding fear.

"After the Scyther had left and I was sure he was gone I did. But… When I got there, everyone was dead…" Anter said, shutting his eyes as tight as he could to try and forget the horror of the sight of seeing the piles of bodies in the streets. Zip and Noa both feel silent with both disbelief and not knowing what to say next. Anter had always seemed so happy and carefree. How could he be like that when he had such a sad story for a past? "After wards I made vow. I would find the Scyther and both get revenge, and to ask him why he did what he did." Anter said as his expression changed from fear to determination in seconds flat.

Noa sat in silence while zip had on a strange look, one of both worry and fear. "What kind of scar did he have?" He asked in a bit of a shaky voice.

"Well, it looked like a Pokemon with three claws and hit him in a horizontal way." Anter answered. Zip's eyes went wide for a split second before closing them softly, as if trying to act like nothing was wrong. Though Anter may not have noticed, Noa did, she stared at him for a solid minute before turning away, making a mental note to question him later.

"Well I'm really sorry for your lose Anter…" Zip mumbled as he put a hand on the Shinx's back and rubbed it. Anter smiled a bit at how Zip tried to comfort him.

"Thanks Zip…"

"On to a lighter top now…" Noa interrupted as she looked back and forth between the two and settling on Zip. "What other kind of shops are around town?" She asked.

"Well let's see…" Zip started. "Right now we're in the town's one and only Café as you probably figured. There's a general goods store run by Shyryn, an Altaria, the storage facility run by a Delibird name Comwell, There's a clinic run by a gardevoir named sherry, The police station, the head of the police forces is a Lucario by the name of Roy. Then we have a bank that is run by a bunch of Murkrow, and then we have an information broker that nobody knows personally so they call him "The Broker". And lastly we have finally we have the town Dojo which is run by a Hitmontop named Luck and his two disciples Hughy and Branderson, a Hitmonlee and a Hitmonchan. And I think that just about covers it for this town." Zip finished as he finished off his drink and got up from the table.

Anter and Noa were trying their best to memorize everything but failed when Zip let out a soft laugh. "I'll give you a tour of the town tomorrow; it's almost curfew time for the guild." He said as he looked at the sundial outside the tent and saw it was getting late.

"Curfew?" Anter asked curiously as he tilted his head in confusion.

"It's a certain time where you have to be in bed to go to sleep." Noa explained to him.

"Time?"

"I can already tell your stupidity is going to get on my nerves…" Noa grumbled as she got up and started to make her way to the door, Zip couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Don't worry about it, if you need to know something just ask me instead of her." He said as Anter got up and walked next to Zip on their way back.

"Okay then I got one for you." Anter said looking up at him.

"Alright go ahead."

"Where do babies come from?"


	5. Day two, morning exercises and the truth

As the morning sun rose over the guild the light creped through the window of Anter and Zip's room the light hit Anter's face and caused him to stir in his bed made of hay. As his tired eyes slowly opened he could see Zip laying on his back snoring up a storm and the sun rising over the town out the window. He yawned a little as he rubbed his eyes with his paws. He stood up and began his daily stretching to wake his muscles and getting a little static built up in his body by moving, causing his muscles to produce friction inside his body which he was able turn into electricity for his attacks. He looked around his new room once again like he had the night before. There was a chest for him to store any goods he got while on missions and money he earned for completing missions. There was a small wooden table with some blank papers for Zip to write his weekly reports on the team's progress. Other than that there wasn't anything else aside from the window and two beds made of hay. Anter glanced over at Zip and walked over to him, thinking he should have been up too since the sun was out.

"Zip~~! Its morning~! Wake up!" He said as he jumped on Zip's stomach with his front paws and began to shake him. Zip replied with a light grumbled before rolling on his side, causing Anter to roll with him and fall over him, landing face first on the floor. After picking himself up off the ground Anter glared at his leader and smirked, figuring the perfect way to wake him.

He placed his paw on Zip's forehead and then charged the electricity he gained from his morning stretching and unleashed it into Zip's body, earning a yelp of pain from Zip as he jumped out of his bed and to his feet looking around for the source of his pain only to find Anter laughing at him.

"Good you're up." Anter said a bit too cheerfully as he looked up at his team leader.

"What the hell was that for?" Zip yelled at him as he rubbed his head where Anter had shocked him.

"Well the sun is up, so that makes it morning." Anter replied.

"The sun's just starting to rise; even Chimecho isn't even up at this time."

"Chimecho?" Anter asked puzzled.

"A fellow guild member, she's in charge of waking up at a certain time."

"Oh. Well then let's go wake her up so she can wake everyone else up too!" Anter said with too much enthusiasm then any normal Pokemon should have in the morning.

"Here's an idea," Zip started. "Why don't you go run up and down the guild steps fifty times to burn off that extra energy you seem to have." He joked, but to his surprise Anter made his way out of the room and was now speeding down the hall and soon enough was running up the giant spiral stair case that lead to every part of the guild, such as the main hall, the Guildmaster's office, and the main gate. Zip sighed as he plopped back down on his bed and resumed his sleeping.

After about a half hour later Zip was awoken by a bell chiming so loudly that he felt like his ear drums were going to blow. He clenched his ears in agony as he awoke from his sleep and saw Chimecho at the door.

"Good morning Zip." She said smiling as she ceased here ringing and let Zip's ears rest in peace.

"Good morning Chime." Zip groaned as he let go of his ears and got up and glanced over at Anter's bed to find him still missing. 'I wonder if he's still doing laps.' Zip thought to himself as he made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall to the grand spiral stair case where a small group of people were gathered. "What's up?" Zip called out to the group as he tried to find what was going on.

"A new kid challenged Blayze and Keith to a race up and down the stairs fifty times" Someone answered, Zip froze for a few seconds.

'Oh for the love of Arceus please don't let it be him.' Zip thought as he slowly looked to the stairs. Sure enough he found Anter running up and down the stairs with Keith and Blayze just right behind him. As Anter reached the bottom of the stairs he shouted forty-nine and darted back up the stairs, Keith and Blayze did the same right after Anter did, their breathing was heavy but Anter seemed like he hadn't broken a sweat.

Zip rubbed his eyes as he sighed heavily. 'This kid will be the death of me I know it.' He thought to himself as he sat and waited for the race to end, he already knew the outcome since he knew of Anter's speed but the others were in complete disbelief as Anter was first to reach the bottom of the stairs, Blayze was next but he finished a good ten seconds after Anter did. Anter glanced over and saw Zip among the crowed and immediately rushed over to him.

"Hey Zip you're finally up!" He said cheerfully as he made his way to his leader.

"Yeah. But just what do you think you were trying to do here?" Zip Asked in a rather annoyed voice.

"Well, those two came to get breakfast and started making fun of me for doing what you told me to. So I told them not to make fun at me for doing something they couldn't do and it sort of came to this." Anter said as he glanced at Keith and Blayze who were struggling to catch their breath.

Zip sighed a bit as he looked back to Anter. "Well just don't go getting into any more trouble with those two. Guild teams are supposed to be working together, not challenging one another." He groaned as he began walking up the stairs. "Come on. We fall in to the main hall every morning for morning announcements from the Guildmaster's assistant." He said as Anter followed up behind Zip.

As the two came into the main hall they found a bunch of the female members were already there waiting for their male teammates to show up, Noa, Lilly, and Lithe were among the girls. Noa was sitting with Lithe exchanging small chat when they noticed the two to come in. Anter smiled and waved while Zip blew a kiss to Lithe who smiled and winked back to him. Noa groaned at this as she made her way to greet her team halfway.

"Good morning guys." She said as she got close enough for them to hear.

"Good morning Noa. What are the girls dorms like? All we had was chest and two beds." Anter asked wondering if girls had it better then guys.

"Well we pretty much have the same but we have a window with a view of the ocean to the south of us." She said as Zip went right past her and Anter and went over to Lithe who greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Something tells me we're going to be constantly pulling those two apart eventually." Anter sighed as he watched the two love birds kiss again after exchanging some small talk and watched Zip come back over to them.

"Real assuring to know our leader is a ladies' man." Noa teased making Anter laugh a little and made Zip blush a bit.

"And what's wrong with that?" Zip snorted. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with showing a potential mate kindness and pure feelings." He said as he turned away to hide his blush.

"What's a mate?" Anter asked innocently making both Noa and Zip sigh at his innocence.

"Let me put it as kindly as I can. It's the person you want to be mommy when you want to be daddy." Noa said, Anter only got a partial idea.

"That reminds me," Anter started as he turned to Zip. "You never answered where babies came fro-!" Before Anter could finish Zip covered his mouth with his paw.

"Finish that sentence and I'll send you to an early grave." Zip snarled a bit at the smaller Pokemon.

Noa broke the two apart and looked at Anter. "Why don't you go talk to Lithe about how she meet Zip or something, I need to talk to Zip alone for a minute." She said softly.

Anter tilted his head in confusion. "Uh, okay, I guess I can." He said before going off to Lithe and they began to exchange small chat.

"What's up?" Zip asked Noa who was now looking up at Zip as soon as she was sure Anter was too engaged with Lithe to over hear what they would say.

"You remember yesterday, when Anter told us about how his parents and his town was slaughtered?" She asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Zip asked, trying to keep an act like nothing was wrong with it.

"When he mentioned the Scyther with a scar under his eye you seemed a bit surprised, like you knew something about it." She said as she stared him down with narrowed eyes. Zip's blood ran ice cold, his forehead began to bead sweat. "You DO know something don't you?" Noa said as she advanced forward a little, making Zip back up. "Tell me." She said plainly.

Zip remained silent for a good solid minute or two before he gave up on trying to convince her he didn't know anything. "Okay, Okay, but you have to keep it between us and not tell Anter." He said quietly as he leaned in close so he could whisper in her ear.

"Okay it's true, I do know who the Scyther from Anter's story is, but I just couldn't bring my heart to tell the poor kid the truth." Zip started.

"What truth?" Noa asked.

"The Scyther matches the description of one I know in another guild, He goes by Grim, mainly because he only takes assassination contracts which earned him the nickname 'Grim reaper'."

"assassination contracts?"

"Their job request for guilds that involve killing highly dangerous and wanted criminals."

"But isn't that the same as murder?" Noa raised her voice from a whispered and quickly silenced herself, thankfully no one heard.

"Did you miss the part about them being CRIMINALS?" Zip said wondering if Noa would catch on to what he meant.

"So what's your point?" Noa asked before she went wide eyed as her mind processed everything he said and what happened in Anter's story. "Don't tell me, they were all-?" Zip cut her off.

"I'm afraid so." He said softly as he looked at the ground. "I don't want to believe it either, but all the evidence we have leads to the being the only answer for what happened." Zip sighed softly as he stepped back. "And that's all I know I swear." He finished, Noa was staring at the ground in disbelief. She couldn't believe that such a kind and happy kid came from a town full of criminals. She glanced over at Anter who was laughing with lithe and gritted her teeth and looked away and back to Zip.

"How do we tell him?" She asked sadly as she looked at him with a sad expression.

"Simple, we don't." Zip said to Noa's surprise.

"but don't you think he has a right to know?" Noa said with a bit of annoyance.

"Okay suppose we do tell him, what do you think he'll do after that huh? Say "okay thanks for telling me." And then go back to his happy usual self?" Zip snarled at her. "No, he'd demanded to know where Grim was and then he'd march to his death to get revenge, he even said so last night remember?" Zip said as Noa realized Zip had a point since Anter did say he wanted revenge and to ask him why, which would only cause twice the problems.

"Fine. But he'll find out one way or another, you can't protect him forever." Noa said as she turned and made her way over to Anter and Lithe, leaving Zip by himself.

* * *

><p>Okay not alot happening here either, but i felt like i needed to get the truth of Anter's past out of the way so i threw this together. the next chapter WILL have more action in it in terms of fighting and battles, Thanks for reading^^<p>

**_Enjoy what your reading? Let me know in a review, or suggested ideas for what comes next!_**

**_Thank you^^_**


End file.
